


Improper Use of the Thinking Chair™️

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Blue's Clues & You! (TV) RPF, Filipino Actor RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, Crayons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Height Differences, Holidays, M/M, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Josh Dela Cruz/Original Genderfluid Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Love That We Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaPetalito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/gifts).



> The first repost.

"Can I kiss you?" 

His voice is soft, dark eyes meeting mine as he sucks at his lower lip. It's just a nervous habit, I know, but I can't help the small pang of sadness I feel over the thought of his lips being marred in any way. I nodded, stepping closer and closing my eyes as his lips met my own in a gentle kiss. He held me tightly as we pulled away, staring into each other's eyes and smiling shyly.

"You're so pretty," I murmured. "My pretty little lumpia."

Josh grinned, his cheeks coloring as he kissed me again. "Say that again."

"My pretty little lumpia..." I said, gently squishing his cheeks as an afterthought.

He took my hand as we finally pulled apart, squeezing it gently and guiding me over to the thinking chair (otherwise known as the only piece of furniture on set). Sitting down with a soft sigh, he pulled me into his lap. It was a tight fit, so it took a few minutes for us to get settled.

"What about your wife?" I asked, looking at him with frightened eyes. "I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

He smiled sadly. "She and I drifted apart after I started doing the show; said I wasn't coming home enough."

I nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to be sure."

"I don't blame you," he said, stroking my cheek with one hand. "Now, where were we?"

"Just about here, I think," I murmured, tracing his lips with two of my fingers and giggling as he began to suck on them. "Joshy...that tickles!"

He smiled apologetically, somehow managing to bring me closer in the process, and brushed some loose hair from my face. "You're adorable; you know that?"

I didn't reply; I was too caught up in the perfection of his lips. Instead, I kissed him, tangling my fingers into his soft hair and closing my eyes in delight as our foreheads touched. I was just thinking that I wanted to stay like this forever when he kissed me again, soft and tender and just the tiniest bit sloppy. I sighed, breaking the kiss and resting my head on his chest. "I love you. I know it hasn't been that long yet but I feel like I've known you forever."

He hummed in reply, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I know. I feel the same way."

No more words are spoken; there is only us, the thinking chair and the love we share between us.


	2. Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of last year's holiday fic.

It was raining. That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up that morning. The second was that Josh was dressed as a holiday elf, costume a bit too small in some places, and eating a candy cane. It was coffee flavored, I noticed, and I smiled as I watched him place the last of the decorations on the mantle. He turned, momentarily removing the candy from his mouth to grin at me.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," he sang, holding out his free hand as I carefully stepped down the last of the stairs.

I took it gratefully, watching him put the treat back into his mouth as he settled next to me on the couch. "How long have you been awake?"

I was vaguely aware that he had replied, but all I could see were his pretty, pretty lips and the way they circled the stick of candy he'd been teasing me with. A soft, needy moan fell from my own lips, and I could feel myself leaking into my panties as he licked it slowly with the very, very tip of his tongue. He winked, and it was in that moment that I knew he'd planned this.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but ended up letting it stay that way as I watched him suck the candy until his cheeks caved in. I realized I was staring a little later, and blinked, closing my mouth and swallowing with a soft whimper and shake of my head.

He smirked, crunching the last of the candy before cupping my chin in his hand. "Don't apologize, sweetheart; I want you to look."

"Shut up and kiss me already," I murmured, pulling him closer and settling into his lap.

I knew he could feel how wet I was by the way his eyes widened before he pressed those pretty, pretty lips to my own. I kissed back, eyes closing and fingers tangling in his hair as the kiss deepened. God, I need this, I thought, and then I could taste the candy he had been eating as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Joshy," I moaned, drawing out the Y for good measure even though I knew he could never refuse me anything. "Joshy please..."

He laughed, not unkindly, and slid his hand into my pajama bottoms. His cool fingers were a welcome relief from the heat I was feeling, and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped from my mouth as he gently inserted a finger inside, using another to tease my clit. I kissed him in reply, unable to resist those luscious lips for too much longer, finishing with a gentle nip at the bottom one.

"I...I'm going to cum if you keep that up," I warned him, before going in for another kiss, this one soft and tender and filled with love. "And I...I want..."

He smiled softly, removing his fingers from inside me and withdrawing his hand from my pajama bottoms. "Come to bed with me, little one?"

I nodded, too far gone to attempt a reply, and held up my arms. He lifted me easily, being stronger than he looked, and headed upstairs towards our bedroom to settle me on the bed with a tender kiss.

"I love you," I said, sighing contentedly as he gathered me into his arms. "Kiss me?"

He grinned, knowing exactly what his lips did to me, and did so, moaning softly as I ran my hands down his sides and over his upper body. I oftentimes thought of him as an enigma cause he was muscular yet curvy in an almost feminine way.

"You're so curvy," I murmured needlessly when I pulled away, removing his shirt for better access.

He had slid his fingers back inside me, gently stroking and circling as I was finally pushed over the edge. "Joshyyyyy..."

"Shh," he murmured. "Catch your breath, little one."

I nodded, loving how he always seemed to know what I needed and feeling my eyes start to close as he stroked my hair. "Happy holidays to me, indeed."


	3. Color Me Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last repost.

“Okay, that’s it for today. See you tomorrow,” the director said, walking off the set with a pleased smile. “You did well.”

Josh smiled, waving at the director’s retreating back and letting his expression turn devilish as he needlessly beckoned me over from where I’d been watching. “Come here, sweetheart.”

I didn’t reply, instead staring at him with love-filled eyes as I kissed him softly, arms wrapping around him tightly as I pulled away. “Joshy…”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m right here,” he soothed, guiding me over to the Thinking Chair before things could get too heated. “Come sit in your Joshy’s lap.” 

I laughed, standing in front of him with a wink. “You know we do have our own at home, right?”

He grinned, dimples filling his cheeks and making me whimper from desire. “Are you going to be able to hold on till then?”

“I…I have to,” I said. “I don’t want us to get caught, or worse, for you to lose your job.”

He closed his eyes, thinking my words over for a minute before standing up. “You’re right. Let’s go home, my love.”

Our ride home was mostly silent, as both of us were far too worked up to say much. The only sounds were the radio and the soft kisses I was trailing over the back of the hand not on the steering wheel. After a few minutes, I turned his hand so its palm faced up. Josh swallowed, watching me out of the corner of his eye as I started to suck on each of his fingers, using my tongue to help and pressing kisses to the tips. 

Josh moaned softly, swallowing again as he pulled the car into the garage. “Banal na tae.”

My eyes widened; he only spoke in Tagalog when something I was doing had a strong effect. “Banal na tae…”

I looked at him. He had parked the car by now and was resting his head on the headrest, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as another soft moan escaped. 

“I know you were worried about me not making it, but now I’m wondering if you’ll be able to hold on till we get inside,” I said, feeling a sense of pride over the effects I was having on him.

He swallowed yet again, eyes opening as he took a deep breath. “Oh, I’ll make it, sweetheart, but not for much longer.”

"Then let’s go,” I replied, undoing our seatbelts to save time and hurrying out of the car as fast as I could.

We managed to make it into the house with minimal interruptions, kicking off our shoes as we headed towards the Thinking Chair for the second time. 

“Now,” he murmured, his voice deepening from desire. “Where were we?”

“Just about here, I think,” I said, straddling his lap as best I could with the limited room. “Kiss me…”

He smiled, pressing his lips to mine in a soft, tender kiss. I moaned, breaking the kiss and shifting closer to gently start humping his thighs in hopes of some much-needed relief. I’d been beyond desperate since that morning when he’d very first pulled out his notebook and held the matching crayon between his fingers. I whimpered, lost in thoughts of the way his fingers had held and caressed the crayon like the finest gem, and slid my hands under his shirt to run my hands over the curves of his chest. 

He closed his eyes with a gentle smile, content for now to let me do as I wished. I continued to run my hands over his chest, sighing in mild frustration as his shirt got in the way and finally coaxing him to move forward a bit so I could lift it but not take it off. His bare chest, lightly muscled but curvy, felt warm and soft as I pressed kisses down the sides of his neck and across his shoulders.

“God, you’re beautiful,” I murmured, now kissing and nuzzling at the hollows of his collarbones. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Josh laughed, momentarily opening his eyes to watch me. “I could say the same about you, my love.”

“Joshy…” I murmured, happy tears filling my eyes as I kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied, kissing my tears away with a soft smile. 

“Let’s go to bed,” I said, a sly smile on my face as I thought for a moment. “And don’t forget the crayon.”

He nodded, seeming to guess what was going through my mind as he grabbed said item and followed me to the bedroom. I was laying naked on the bed when he entered, two fingers rubbing at my clit teasingly. I turned my head, watching as he removed his pants (momentarily forgetting to breathe when I recognized his underwear as a borrowed pair of mine) but leaving the blue-striped shirt around his neck alone. 

“Mmm,” I moaned. “Joshy…please…color me blue…”

He giggled, climbing onto the bed and tossing me the crayon to hold while he retrieved the necessary items from the bottom drawer. “With pleasure, my darling. Let your Joshy take care of you.”

My only response was another moan as he carefully slicked two fingers up with lube before sliding them inside, loving the way he was always so gentle and respectful of my needs and limits. I lifted my arms to pull him closer, hands wandering to his ass and squeezing gently as he kissed me. 

“Joshy,” I mumbled. “Please…I won’t last much longer.”

He pulled away, carefully removing his fingers in the process and soothing me with another kiss when I made a sound of protest. I handed him the crayon, licking my lips as I watched him cover it with a condom to keep it from becoming unusable. He pressed the flat end to my clit, stroking it gently and sliding his fingers inside me again.

“C-color me blue,” I moaned, our little code signaling I was ready for more than fingering. “Please…I’m so c-close…”

Kissing his lips, I watched as he prepared himself, hard and warm against my entrance and looking into my eyes to be sure I was okay. I nodded, moaning softly as he filled me up and smiling when he let me adjust to his size. 

“Color me blue,” I murmured, handing him the crayon as an afterthought.

He began to move then, using the crayon to help and moaning as we came together a few minutes later. He pulled out gently, getting up to chuck the condoms in the bin and use the toilet, already knowing I’d follow cause I didn’t like to be away from him. He was just about done brushing his teeth as I took my turn on the toilet, watching him rinse his mouth before kneeling in front of me. 

“Was that okay?” he asked, cupping my cheeks in his hands. 

“It was wonderful,” I murmured, standing up and letting him flush just because. “But you might need a new crayon.”

He laughed. “I can get one tomorrow, sweetheart, don’t worry. I’ll just say I misplaced it.”

I yawned in reply, prompting him to gather me into his arms and tuck me in. “Get some rest, my love. I’ll be here when you wake.”


End file.
